


This Fire

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2: Bonfire, Kylux in high school, M/M, Phasma Ships It, huxloween prompts, you guessed it it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: The guys gather around a fire. Hux tells a spooky story but maybe it won't be the scariest thing he'll say.





	

All Hallow’s Eve Bonfire. The wind blew cold that night, rustling leaves and making them shiver. No one complained though. High school kids just loved the excuse to gather around a huge fire and eat, drink, tell stories and make out. Four misfit teenagers were thrilled for different reasons. Kylo was excited because Hux had agreed to come. Hux was excited because someone (by which he really meant just Kylo) had finally included him in their plans. Phasma was excited because she was planning to scare the hell out of everyone. And Mitaka was excited because well, he was always excited.

 

Phasma picked a good spot, not too close to the fire, not too far away either. They sat and drank the beer that Kylo had smuggled out of his father’s stash. Everyone wanted marshmallows and a hot beverage but no one dared suggest it.

 

The fire crackled merrily, the moon was high in the sky. The clearing in that part of the woods felt eerie enough. It was time for the stories.

Mitaka began but his voice was so cheery that even if the story had been scary (and it wasn’t) no one would have been spooked.

Hux raised an eyebrow.

“That is just not true.” 

“It is!” Mitaka retorted.

“It’s not, actually.” Hux said calmly. “There’s an article that disproved the whole thing, you should read more.”

Phasma and Kylo rolled their eyes.

“Don’t be so boring, Hux,” Phasma said. “Scary stories are meant to be entertaining, if we wanted lectures we would pay attention in class.”

“Well, I don’t see why a scary story can’t be accurate. This is why the whole genre is a bit of a joke, people don’t take horror seriously anymore.”

“So tell one then.” Phasma goaded him.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t have a story worthy of being told.” Hux muttered.

“But you do have one.” Kylo looked at Hux with interest.

“It’s not a story… it’s just, something that happened to my little brother… just after the accident when he hurt his eyes.”

“Oh! A personal story! Let’s hear it!”

After some more persuasion, Hux agreed to tell his story.

 

“One night my brother couldn’t sleep, he was thrashing on his bunk and whimpering, saying something like ‘Go away!’. Then my mom came running. I thought she’d heard him crying maybe, but she said she just had a nightmare, a tall gray thing was trying to kidnap me and my brother and she knew it was a dream but she decided to check on us anyway. Then my brother sits up and says: ‘Don’t worry, Mommy, they’re all gone now’.”

 

Everyone around the fire went quiet. Kylo’s mouth was hanging open. Phasma wanted to tell a story next but just then someone threw a pack of marshmallows toward them and they forgot all about scary stories. When the night got a lot colder, Hux took a blanket out of his backpack and wrapped himself in it. Kylo wanted to laugh but he also thought Hux looked cute. After Phasma and Mitaka fell asleep, he sat closer to Hux.

 

“Can I… um… can you?” Kylo pointed at the blanket. Hux hesitated for a second and then nodded. Kylo moved even closer to Hux and took a piece of the blanket, only slightly surprised that Hux had agreed to share.

“That was really scary, your story…” Kylo whispered.

“It’s just a story.”

“But your brother, did he ever mention anything like that again?”

“He was a baby, Kylo. Maybe he said it just because.”

“But…” Kylo insisted.

“Do you know what I want to know? Why didn’t you call me after we went out last summer?” Hux turned to him with an accusing stare.

“I… didn’t know what to say… I… You’re always so…”

“Boring.” Hux looked down.

“Cool.” Kylo said, lifting his face to look at him. Hux was nonplussed.

“And I guess it scared me, not being… enough.”

"Boo. You are." Hux leaned in and kissed him. Maybe it was the fire’s reflection, but Hux could have sworn Kylo was blushing.

 

Suddenly, a semi-muffled giggle reached their ears.

“Do you know what I find scary? How much you’re obviously into each other and how neither of you does anything about it. Well, until now I guess. Gross.”

  
The fire crackled along with Phasma’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is more campfire than bonfire but I realized that until I finished writing it .-.


End file.
